Lunar Eclipse
by Chiri-tan
Summary: It was a day of clear blue sky and falling petals of cherry blossoms. Member-recruitment was on place once more and this time, a certain orange-haired boy with a huge grin and untidy gakuran placed his application on the Seirin basketball club's table. "I want to play basketball one more time!" OgiKuro


**Lunar Eclipse**

_It was a day of clear blue sky and falling petals of cherry blossoms. Member-recruitment was on place once more and this time, a certain orange-haired boy with a huge grin and untidy gakuran placed his application on the basketball club's table. "I want to play basketball one more time!" OgiKuro_

* * *

"Are you serious, Mom?"

In all honesty, Ogiwara couldn't really process what his mother just told him. So he asked one more time, or maybe this was his second time asking? He didn't really care, or remember.

But his mother, as usual with full of understanding of his tendency to repeat things whenever he was surprised, giggled as if she reached out to ruffle her son's hair. "Of course I am, silly! I don't joke about things like this!" And she sounded too happy and too enthusiastic for it to be a prank. Ogiwara's lips opened and closed multiple times until he ran towards his father's study.

"Shigehiro! Honestly, do I raise you in a barn?! Knock before you enter- _oomph!_" Ogiwara tackled his Dad down to an excited hug. "Dad is it true we're finally going to settle down in a city and never move again?"

Ogiwara Seishirou sighed as he smiled down to his son. "Yep, that's right. Now off me you little prat! You're in high school already!" The orange-haired boy threw a sheepish laugh as he scratched his cheek. "And to answer your question, yeah. We'll be staying in Tokyo for a long long time. I'll still go to various places though, but we don't actually need to move anymore." He ruffled Ogiwara's hair with a satisfied smile.

"That's awesome!" And he really did thought that it was awesome. Ogiwara had always been somewhat reserved in joining other clubs, even after... _that game_ because of many reasons. The most primary one would be no matter how invested he got in that club, he would have to move away again eventually, and even in his first year alone, he had transferred high schools about three times.

But this time... this time he could aim somewhat higher! Maybe he should join the soccer club! Or even...

"Shigehiro?" His father asked, worry seeping in his voice as soon as smile disappeared from Ogiwara's face.

"Oh? I'm okay! And how about school? Which school will I attend?" He asked excitedly.

"Hmmm, my friend suggested going to a new school near the penthouse we'll be living at. It's only built like three or maybe four years ago, I don't remember the details. It's called Seirin."

A new school, a new life, a new town, and new adventures!

Or maybe...

"Okay, kiddo. You're going to need to pack. Scram from my office now, shoo shoo!" His father playfully flicked his forehead and Ogiwara laughed as he went to his own room.

He plopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. A new school... that meant their club activity haven't been shaped into strong ones or famous ones. Maybe he can enter soccer and try to make a name for himself in that sport! Maybe he can bring Seirin's soccer club into glory! Or maybe...

Ogiwara shook his head and jumped off of his bed. He headed to the balcony of his room, only to find a dusty basketball lying abandoned on the forgotten corner.

Maybe...

Maybe, he could restart again. To be involved in a sport he had- _still do_- loved so much it had shaped his entire life. Maybe... maybe...

"Just... one more time. I wonder if that guy's still playing basketball..."

Ogiwara looked up to the star-littered sky as he hugged the dusty basketball he had been given by his childhood friend.

"I wonder if he had managed to beat _them_...?" He curled to the ball even tighter, letting his tears escaped from his amber orbs. "Kuroko..." He had whispered the name in sheer regret.

Ogiwara spent the night crying about the past he had deeply regretted, but in the end he resolved to give himself one more chance to try and melt those cold _cold _eyes.

* * *

The sky was so blue it was nearly impossible to believe that it was still an early spring. Cherry blossom petals danced merrily as the abundance of uniformly dressed high school students crowded the school's main entrance. Voices seemed to mesh into a buzz of constant sounds and calls of club names, ranging from the ordinary baseball club to the slightly out of the ordinary manga-analysis club.

Distinct among them, though, was a club full of tall people distributing their pamphlets with cheerful voices of "Basketball! Basketball! Do you want to be in the Basketball Team?" sounded by the one and only Koganei Shinji.

"C'mon, Mitobe! Let out your voice too! Basket!" The taller male next to him only nodded with a kind and serene smile. Mitobe Rinnosuke then handed some of the pamphlets to the first year students who were crowding him, curious about his height. Izuki Shun was just around the corner, exchanging jokes with a boy who seemed to have a love for puns as well. He took the pamphlet and went away, probably going to register as well.

But nobody, _nobody_, was as irritated as Kagami Taiga was.

First years _crowded _around him, curiously staring at his red hair and tall figure. Some asking questions about his basketball prowess, and how they had admired him for defeating members of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami responded gruffly, mostly because he had been duped by Kuroko into doing this all by himself. Because apparently "I have to recruit members for the library committee as well, and besides, my presence won't be noticed by people even if I decide to try and hand out the pamphlets" was a really valid argument okayed by the Coach and the Captain.

So he was stuck here, along with the senpais and also Kawahara and Fukuda, because apparently Furihata was needed for some student council shit. Kagami reluctantly shout out "Basketball Club! Basketball Club!" As he handed a couple of pamphlets at once to aspiring members.

Well, he'd like to see how many of them stayed after the spartan training menu and the confess buttnaked thing anyways.

Really, many things had passed ever since their loss at last year's Winter Cup. All of them had been devastated, of course. None of them had ever wanted to win as much as they wanted to win against Akashi, after all. But in the end, they had lost and they had to live with it. Kiyoshi-senpai had been the one who stayed calm while everyone else just tried to hide their tears.

Everyone had (to some extent, because they weren't actually allowed to be naked at school grounds) taken off all their outer clothing, leaving only their boxers on while they ran around the school screaming and confessing their love for basketball and they would definitely be number one in Japan next year.

Suddenly, an orange-haired kid bumped into him while he was running. "Oh! Sorry! I'm in a real hurry!" Kagami shouted a 'Be careful when you ran, asshole!' before returning back to his recruitment process.

Meanwhile, the orange-haired boy had ran as fast as he could the moment he saw the table placement for club registration.

At the table were- as usual- the Captain and the Coach of Seirin High School, Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko. They were bantering with one another, discussing prospective members of the basketball club. "We already got twenty applicants! This is kinda amazing..." Hyuuga said as he carefully read the forms one by one. "Well, with our achievements last year, I can't really say that I'm surprised! But we're going to win even bigger this time, aren't we, Junpei-kun?!" A faint blushed colored Hyuuga's face as he heard the Coach spoke his first name. There were many things that happened after their loss, after all.

One of them had been Hyuuga, clad only in his boxer on a really early spring day, confessing to the Coach that he had loved her for a long time.

"Yeah, we will!" And this was their final year. He'd win this for Riko, and for Kiyoshi too, of course.

Suddenly, a tall kid with orange hair- not as tall as Kagami, but he was _close_- stood in front of them, holding an application form on his hand. But he didn't hand it over to them. "Um, are you here to register?" Riko smiled at the kid, who then took a deep breath and put his application form on the table and slid it gently to the girl's hands.

"One more time..." He said as he grinned a huge grin. "I want to play basketball!"

He then ran away from the table, as if scurrying away before he regretted his decision.

Hyuuga stood up to see the form on Riko's hands. "What's that guy going on about?" Riko sat down on her seat and put her hand on her chin. "Well, I couldn't see all too well because of his clothes, but he seemed to be built like a basketball player. And look, he came from Meikou Middle School! They're somewhat of a top contender in Inter-Middle, right? He couldn't be that bad..."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

Both Hyuuga and Riko went over the application form more carefully to dropped their jaw in sheer surprise. They both shared a look before turning their heads to the direction the orange-haired boy was going.

"He's... Ogiwara Shigehiro?!"

* * *

_I'm a loser. I can't even update my stories without making another one. I'm really sorry DDDX_


End file.
